


Chess

by marthaandtheponds



Series: Adventures With Mutants [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a cute thing I wrote, With 2/3 of my OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple game of chess between Charles Xavier and his protege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

“Jean, will you just make a move?” Charles tried his best to keep his voice level and calm. He and Jean were sitting in the library of the school, where Jean had holed up for the entire day, poring over her textbooks. She always said that the atmosphere at the college was never right for her, but Charles knew, he always knew.

 

Quirking one perfectly arched eyebrow in his direction, definitely not missing that double meaning, as she studied his face. Being a powerful telepath always added an advantage when playing chess, but when two powerful telepaths played each other, games sometimes never even started.

 

Charles wondered which one of them would give up first this time. The previous time, it was him, mostly because he reached his breaking point when she leaned forward, her hair cascading over her shoulders, her piercing green eyes studying him so intensely he knew every carefully calculated defense would come crashing down on him. He left without another word, her quiet laugh escorting him out.

 

The time before that, it had been Jean. He had come in later than usual, and she was thoroughly stressed. She turned to see him and smiled weakly. Taking the pencil that had rested behind her ear and put her hair into a high bun, she met his eyes mournfully, her face full of exhaustion. Her molecular biology textbook, filled with highlights and notes, was closed, but her eyes were still tired.

 

The game had never really started that time though. Charles could feel her distraction, stress, and sadness without even trying. He shook his head, remarking on how subjective her powers were. Any slight change in her mental state and she was done for. He reached his hand out to her, telekinetically bringing a blanket to rest upon her shoulders as he moved the chess set and her books. Together, the went back to her old room, where he gently, but with authority, told her that everything would still be there tomorrow. She nodded and promptly passed out her bed, not waking up until late the next day. He saw her dreams, filled with laughter and joy, faces he recognized, and some he didn’t. It sent a tiny thrill through him whenever he showed up. And he showed up often. 

“Professor?” Her voice woke him from his reverie. “Your move.” He glanced down at the chessboard, where she had simply moved her pawn. Her hands resting in her chin, she looked up at him, her piercing green eyes so close, yet so far away from him.

 **  
** He let out a silent sigh and tried to regain his focus. “Good move Jean.” He made his move, and their game continued.


End file.
